Naruto: A Killer Born
by makinnasty1
Summary: After Sakura kills Sasuke she struggles to forgive herself and Naruto is no help at all. Naruto starts focusing more and more on training avoiding Sakura every chance he gets while Sakura goes to hell and back for power. Sinking into the darkness the same darkness Sasuke sunk into. It was her and Naruto against the world. Sakucentric. Eventual Narusaku. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Author notes: Another new story! I make new stories to get my brain flowing with inspiration. I'll update Shattered whenever I have free time which I almost never get. This starts on that episode where Sakura tries to kill Sasuke but fails and she gets saved by Naruto episode 215. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did chapter 700 would if been the wayyy better.**

She stood there in shock her fiery green eyes dull from what she just did.

Sakura Haruno just lodged a poisoned kunai into the last Uchiha back. Her hand wouldn't stop pushing it deeper and deeper in him.

It was like she was possessed she never even heard his screams of pain and agony. His blood dripped down her hands the blood felt like it was burning her flesh and bones.

She just stared ahead of her eyes wide but they were just dead. The Uchiha walked forward away from the kunai in the process trying to hold his guts in.

Before Sasuke could fall to his knees Kakashi caught him. "Sakura." As if her name was like a trigger her blank eyes once again shined bright until she realizes what happened.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes wandered down to her hands which were covered with his blood almost looking black. Sakura's hands shook tremendously and her eyes were moving fast frantic as she came to realize that the last Uchiha blood was on her hands.

"Wha. ?" She knew who that voice was and it only made things worse the fast beating of her heart and the churning of fear in her gut let her know that bile was coming up but she swallowed it back down.

The burning sensations coming from the Kyuubi chakra only made her flinch but she didn't move from the spot she stood on.

"Sak-ura." She finally looked back at her bleeding teammate who was currently dying in their sensei arms.

Even when he was dying he still manages to have that sick twisted grin on his face. "You weren't suppose-" he coughs up his blood into the water they were standing on. "Suppose to kill me."

Her shoulders shuck violently she was going to cry the tears stung and her vision blurred. "I know." She dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please! Forgive me Sasuke-kun!" She reached him and grabbed his right hand.

"Annoying." Sasuke lifted his left hand painted with his blood and put a piece of pink hair behind her ear. He caresses her cheek leaving his blood on her face.

He could feel Naruto run over towards them trying to control his anger. "Dobe you were always my best friend become Hokage and don't make the same mistake I did." Naruto's suffocating chakra subsided and he was now looking up with tears cascading down his whiskered cheeks.

"Take care of them Kakashi." Kakashi looked down at the Uchiha and couldn't help but feel like he failed everyone.

The last bit of life Sasuke had been drained from him quickly but before he departed he spoke one last thing. "Thank you."

"Sasuke." Naruto said grievously breaking down right next to Sakura. He clenched his jacket where his heart was currently beating a sad melody. His once vivid azure eyes searching the sky for a sign or a way to bring his best friend back.

Team 7 would never be the same.

And Sakura Haruno was the cause of it with his blood on her hands. It was like poison to her and she felt it go up to her mind. Shutting almost every neuron in her brain down.

Her hand slipped out of Her dead teammate's hand. Losing control of her chakra she sunk into the abyss of her mind and the blue water.d


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Lingering darkness **

Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.  
>Martin Luther King, Jr.<p>

The ticking of a clock was the only sound in the room. It was dark and cold.

_Tick tock tick_

A pink haired girl stood in the front of the mirror with dark circles under her eyes. The girl was showing signs of insomnia.

**"Sakura."** The girl whose name is Sakura slightly flinch at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

**"Sakura look at me."** She never did look at him she just stared at her pale face probably from the lack of sunlight.

**"I don't know why you're being so annoying. Just look at me."** She could practically hear him smirking however that works but she still ignored him.

**"Hn, you're being unnecessarily difficult today Sakura. Why?"**

Once again she ignored him it's been one month since she killed Sasuke Uchiha and she was still paying for it. She thought that for a minute she was going crazy when she kept hearing the former Uchiha voice, but then he turned into an image.

Tsunade worried that she might have psychological problems and even had Ino try to enter her mind a few times whenever she visited. After those visits she never let anyone else in, but she was still waiting for that one person.

_Naruto._

Sakura hasn't seen him since that horrible day. If she could remember that red haired girl she healed stayed in the village.

**"Sakuraaa."** He calls her name in a sing song tone. He starts laughing not even trying to stifle it.

"Why do you keep hunting me?" He stops laughing and stares hard at her back.

_He wasn't real._

She kept telling herself but her mind wouldn't listen she couldn't even trust it. Sakura didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

**"So she speaks."** Sakura clench and unclench her fist. "Just answer me damnit!"

Her familiar temper was coming back to forefront.

**"Hn are you that stupid Sakura and here I thought Naruto was the stupid one."** He was siting on her bed looking at her reflection.

**"You killed me. I'll never forgive you. It wasn't supposed to be yo-"** a fist connects with the mirror shattering it into million pieces. The pinkette turned around to give him a piece of her, but he wasn't there. Sakura moved her gaze to the ground where a small pool of her red blood was.

It reminded her of that day.

000000

Tsunade a long haired blonde who had the biggest bust ever was currently drinking her favorite beverage sake. One of her many anbu showed up in front of her desk one knee on the floor.

"What is it?" She casts a glance at the anbu.

"it seems that Sasuke Uchiha's body has gone missing from his grave."

Tsunade stood up and slammed her fist into her desk causing it to collapse. "What!?"

00000

Punch, kick, rasengan, punch, again, uppercut, dodge, dodge, and kunai. These were the only thoughts that Naruto Uzumaki let enter his thought nowadays.

The blonde was often invited to hang out with his friends but he always turned the down. Possibly angry or afraid that she was going to be there.

Naruto could barely sleep terrified that his former best friend would haunt his thoughts.

Naruto never even took a break from his training it was the only way to avoid useless thoughts.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you." An Anbu that just appeared told him. Naruto nods and he or she was gone, hopefully it's a mission. He thought to himself.

0000

When Naruto walked in his face was probably the sourest scowl of all times.

His old team was here.

Sakura never even looked up at anyone she just stared at her wrapped hand. The bandages had her blood seeping through them. She would of healed it but medical ninjutsu required concentration which she didn't have at the moment.

Kakashi stood there reading his usual perverted book, but everyone in the room could tell that he wasn't even reading it. He was lost in thought which he found himself during alot lately.

Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall next to the door hoping to stay as far away from his former team mates as possible.

The slug summoner sighed at how broken one of the strongest team in Konoha looked. This was going to be hell and she knew it.

"I have some bad news." She got no reaction out of them.

"it's about your teammate Sasuke." That raised two heads Naruto and Kakashi. What was wrong with Sakura?

"Sasuke Uchiha's grave is empty." Before anyone could say anything she raised a hand.

"before you'll jump to conclusions there's three possibilities a) he could of never been dead. Or b) Bounty hunters and c) Akatsuki.

"It's most likely Akatsuki." Kakashi murmurs being the first of the three to snap out of their stupor.

"Damnit why can't they just let him rest in peace!" Naruto was getting angry he didn't want to believe it but then again it was highly likely.

Sakura was moving away from Tsunade's desk and toward the door. All eyes were on her.

She finally reached the door but could open it she saw the problem. Naruto had his hand on it keeping it close.

"Where are you going?" Sakura stared at her hand on the door knob it was her bad hand she never bothered to heal.

"Home." She felt his eyes burn holes into her head but she just stared.

"Let her go." Tsunade says feeling the tension between the two and knew why heck everyone did.

Naruto removes his hand from the door, but he still continued glaring at the pinkette.

She swiftly made her exit with a throbbing headache she took one quick glance behind her and low and behold Uchiha Sasuke was sitting there with a sinister smirk.

**Author notes: I'll explain what happened she they got back to the village after Sasuke's death. Since Sakura was sort of brain dead. Also does anyone understand why I use that quote at the beginning?**


End file.
